Secreto descubierto
by Sangre Chiva
Summary: Después de que Rita encontrara algo en la habitación de Lincoln todos descubrían el secreto que este guarda


**Vaya ya son casi 2 años desde que subí mi primera y única historia, pero quiero aclarar sobre todo que dicha historia la escribí en una Tablet que además de no tener el lenguaje español en el teclado,(por lo cual no podía utilizar correctamente los signos de admiración e interrogación, ni que decir lo que tenia que hacer para escribir la letra "ñ") después se me descompuso, finalmente me compre una laptop con office y todo y he decidido subir esta historia que ya tenia prácticamente terminada y aunque el resultado final no me deja muy satisfecho, pues siento que esta quedaría mejor en un comic que en un one shot espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Prometo escribir mas seguido.**

Secreto descubierto

Caía la tarde en Royal Woods cuando una joven de pelo castaño caminaba lentamente en dirección a su hogar con una apariencia algo sucia y sosteniendo un balón de fútbol soccer bajo su regazo.

No era otra sino Lynn Loud la atleta de la familia que regresaba a casa después de una práctica con su equipo en el parque, estaba cansada y empapada en sudor, pero su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción debido a que dicha práctica había resultado bastante provechosa; agitaba su camisa a causa del calor y gracias a la sudoración esto la refrescaba, finalmente llegó hasta la entrada de su casa alegrándose de estar a tiempo antes de la cena.

La adolescente se encontraba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos cuando entró por la puerta que no notó la peculiar ausencia de ruido, algo por demás característico de aquella casa.

\- !Estoy en casa! - grito la joven como siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, sin embargo fue sorprendida por la presencia de sus padres y sus hermanas en el centro de la sala, su madre y su padre se encontraban sentados en el sofá y el resto de sus hermanas de pie detrás de este, todos en completo silencio y con una expresión sería.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto la castaña.

-Si, necesitamos hablar contigo acerca de algo cariño- respondió su madre.

Lynn pudo notar que dado el entorno la charla sería acerca de ella relacionada a algún incidente en particular por lo que rápidamente explico -si es por lo del florero te juro que fue un accidente, el balón sé me escapo de las manos-.

-No cielo es acerca de...! espera que florero! olvídalo- respondió mientras hacia el gesto con las manos, e inmediatamente saco de su bolsillo un par de prendas íntimas, - ¿reconoces esto?- cuestionó su madre.

Aquellas prendas no sólo hicieron que Lynn abriera los ojos de par en par sino que también provocaron que involuntariamente soltara la pelota que traía consigo.

-S son pantaletas mías- respondió nerviosamente.

-A si es, hace rato estaba limpiando la habitación de tu hermano y encontré estas debajo de su colchón, quería preguntarle a el primero, pero ya que el aún no ha llegado supongo tendré que preguntarte a ti primero,- dijo Rita mientras que Lynn trago saliva; -¿tienes idea de por qué Lincoln esconde dos de tus pantaletas en su habitación?- finalmente le pregunto.

El sudor nuevamente comenzó a fluir como las miradas de sus hermanas y sus padres se clavaron en ella en espera de una respuesta, ella conocía perfectamente la razón del por qué su hermano las tenía, "Maldita sea Lincoln ¿no pudiste esconderlas mejor? Sabía que no debí dejar que se quedara con ellas" pensó para sí misma.

-Y bien jovencita, tu madre espera una respuesta- rompió el silencio Lynn padre que hasta ese entonces sólo se había cruzado de brazos.

-Eh este pues... Lincoln, el... yo, bueno- Lynn se frotaba el brazo izquierdo tratando de idear una respuesta ante la insistente mirada de su familia, dirigió su vista en todas direcciones como buscando una respuesta tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Arrg responde de una vez!- exclamó Lola, cansada de esperar a su hermana.

-Li Lincoln... ¡Lincoln es gay!- finalmente respondió la joven deportista.

La sorpresa en todos se vio reflejada con rostros de confusión y asombro.

-¿Quee?, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lori.

-Si el... es gay, tú sabes le gusta usar ropa de mujer y esas cosas- contestó Lynn.

-En todo caso sería un travesti- explico Lisa ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Que no es lo mismo?- insistió Lynn, tal respuesta ocasionó que Lisa girará sus ojos.

-¿Que es gay y que es travesti?- preguntó Lana un tanto frustrada por no entender de lo que estaban hablando para lo cual Lola se acercó y le susurro directamente al oído cubriéndolo con las manos, ante la respuesta Lana abrió los ojos sorprendida, -ooh en serio- dijo la pequeña de gorra.

-¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes?- cuestionó un tanto dudosa Luna.

-Pues así fue como, en una ocasión yo lo descubrí tomando una de mis pataletas para probárselas, porque somos de la misma estatura y eso, así que lo confronte y el me lo confesó todo; ese par yo se lo obsequie- explicó la joven frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Como que, es por eso que siempre acepta ayudarme a probar los diseños de vestidos que hago- dijo Leni con ambas manos sobre su pecho y una ligera sonrisa de orgullo.

-También están las veces que se ponía mascarillas de barro conmigo- agregó Lori.

-Y no olviden aquella ocasión en que se disfrazó como niña para poder asistir al día de padre e hija- dijo Lucy, aunque su repentina intervención tomo por sorpresa a todos causando un sobresalto en la mayoría.

-Tal parece que tras años de convivir en un hogar compuesto principalmente por mujeres ha ocasionado que nuestro hermano desarrolle una afinidad emocional y psicológica hacía el sexo femenino- explicó una vez más Lisa.

-Oigan, se puede decir que a nuestro hermano le gusta "ampliar" su "círculo" de amistades, ja ja ja ¿entienden? - se burló Luan, ocasionado que todos respondieran con un largo quejido, además de un golpe al hombro por parte de Luna y una mirada de reprimenda.

Inmediatamente comenzó una serie de discusiones entre las hermanas que culminó con la intervención de Rita.

-Suficiente chicas guarden silencio, ¿Lynn es cierto lo que dices?- la joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza -bien entonces todos dejen de discutir y piensen en Lincoln el sigue siendo su hermano y nuestro hijo y como tal merece nuestro apoyo y comprensión, por que lo amamos, verdad cielo- dijo volteando hacia su esposo; el señor Loud se había mantenido todo este tiempo en silencio mirando al vacio.

-Claro, porque no, Lincoln... mi... único... hijo varón... le gusta- el señor Lynn fue interrumpido por un codazo propinado por Rita -lo amamos tal y como es cierto cielo- dijo Rita apretando los dientes -desde luego querida- le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien pero no hay que decirle nada a Lincoln, se supone que es un secreto de acuerdo- insistió Lynn jr.

-Duh, literalmente ya no es un secreto- aclaró Lori.

-Si pero él no se siente seguro aun de revelar su secreto- respondió la castaña.

-Es por eso que debemos decirle a Lincoln cariño, así ya no tendrá que reprimir más sus emociones- dijo Rita -tiene que saber que su familia lo entiende y apoya sin importar que- agrego.

-Pero es que es su secreto, se supone que él debe decidir cuándo revelarlo que no- nuevamente insistió la adolescente.

-Basta Lynn no tiene sentido que insistas, ya todos lo sabemos y nadie, excepto papa tiene problemas con ello- exclamó Luna señalando hacia su padre.

El señor loud quien mantenía un rostro de preocupación mirando a la nada, de pronto noto que todos lo observaban, -eh no claro que no, yo no tengo problemas con esto,- respondió rápidamente ante la severa mirada de su esposa.

-Pero es que Lincoln, el aún no está listo si me dejan decirle primero- insistió - ¿decirle que? que le dirás tú que no podemos decirle nosotros- le interrumpió Lori.

Lynn estaba a punto de responder, cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio el joven albino causando de inmediato que Lynn se le erizara la piel, rápidamente la chica dio la espalda al resto y abordo a su hermano.

-¡Lincoln! llegaste que bien, justamente estábamos hablando de ti y de que ya todos saben lo de tu "secreto" eh- esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes y giñando el ojo.

-¿Que de que hablas?¿te pasa algo en el ojo?- le respondió, el peliblanco se inclinó para observar lo que se encontraba detrás de su hermana y vio al resto de sus hermanas y a sus padres.

-Lincoln, cielo queremos hablar acerca de algo contigo- comenzó Rita.

-¿Acerca de qué?- respondió el muchacho.

-Bueno es sobre de ti en realidad- le contesto su madre -¿sobre de mí?- le cuestionó el.

-¿En este momento no tienes algo que compartir con nosotros, algo que quieras decirnos- pregunto su madre tratando de no sonar muy insistente.

-E eh no- rápidamente respondió el, notándose más confundido que nervioso.

-Lincoln cariño quiero que sepas que somos tu familia y te amamos, si hay algo que nos estés ocultando siéntete libre de decirnos, ten por seguro que te apoyaremos en todo- aclaro su madre.

-En serio ¿no sé de qué están hablando? no estoy ocultando nada- esta vez el peliblanco se escuchó nervioso

-Vamos bro en familia no nos guardamos secretos cierto- exclamó Luna.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no les oculto nada en serio- insistió el peliblanco.

-Lincoln, tratamos de persuadirte para que confieses tu secreto, pero lo cierto es que ya lo sabemos, Lynn nos lo contó todo- asevero Lori.

\- ¿Q qué?, ¿qué les contó? - en ese momento Lincoln volteo hacia Lynn quien lo veía con una expresión de preocupación, y esta inmediatamente realizó un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza.

\- ¡Que eres gay! - gritó Lana como no pudiendo esperar más para revelar que ya sabían la verdad.

-Corrección travesti- aclaro Lisa, tras esto el joven muchacho quedo estupefacto.

-Q que, esperen yo no-

-Tranquilo hermano aquí nadie te juzga- le interrumpió Lola

-Pero yo-

-Tu siempre serás nuestro querido hermanito Lincoln nada cambiará eso- añadió Leni.

-Pero yo no-

-Nada de peros Lincoln, ya sabemos la verdad no tiene caso que lo niegues- refuto Lori

-Tranquila hermana, dale su espacio- le reprendió Luna mientras se acercaba a Lincoln -escucha bro se cómo te sientes, crees que es el fin del mundo que todos te van a rechazar, te sientes como un fenómeno, pero quiero que sepas que no hay nada malo en ti no tienes por qué ocultar quién eres- dijo Luna colocando su mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

-En serio chicas no sé de qué están hablando- contestó Lincoln apartándose de su hermana.

-Veras cielo hace un rato limpiaba tu habitación y por casualidad encontré este par de pantaletas debajo del colchón- explicó su madre al tiempo que le mostraba dichas prendas, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

-Al principio pensé una locura, pero afortunadamente Lynn llegó antes y nos lo contó todo- continuo Rita, Lincoln volteo a mirar a su hermana y vio que ella también lucia la misma expresión nerviosa que él.

-Espero que me perdones por haber violado tu privacidad cariño, pero ten por seguro que tu padre y yo te amamos y te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites; ¿no es así querido? - le pregunto Rita a su esposo dando un ligero codazo ya que este se encontraba aun con una expresión distante.

Sin embargo, el ligero codazo no fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Lynn padre por lo que muy sutilmente Rita pateo el pie de su esposo causando que este saliera de su trance, - ¿Qué? Miro a Rita.

\- Le decía a Lincoln lo mucho que lo queremos y que siempre lo apoyaremos, ¿no es así?

\- Claro, desde luego cielo, je escucha hijo nada cambiara tu madre y yo estamos contigo siempre, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, cualquier cosa en la que te podamos ayudar claro he campeón, digo hija, ¡digo hijo! - respondió su padre.

Para este punto Lincoln se encontraba más que abrumado abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se encontró con que simplemente las palabras no salían, el joven muchacho trataba de pensar en un plan para salir de ese enorme lío, cuando fue abordado por el resto de sus hermanas exceptuando Lynn y Lili con un torbellino de preguntas.

\- ¿Ahora vas a usar ropa de niña? - le pregunto Lana.

\- ¿Puedo ser yo quien te maquille? - le pregunto también Lola.

\- Como que, te voy a hacer el más hermoso vestido – añadió Leni.

\- ¿Clyde también lo sabe?, el y tu son…- inquirió Luna.

\- Oye Lincoln se podría decir que de ahora en adelante solo comerás alimentos transgénicos jajajaja entiendes – se burló Luan.

Ante el asedio de sus hermanas, Lincoln se paralizo y comenzó a desarrollar un tic en el ojo izquierdo, hasta que no aguanto más y exploto.

\- ¡Basta! – grito el joven muchacho lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos se callaran.

\- ¡No soy gay! – arremetió - ¡tampoco soy un travesti! – señalo hacia Lisa quien ya se preparaba para corregir a su hermano.

\- Tranquilo bro – espeto Luna.

\- ¡No tranquilícense ustedes!, ahora toca el turno de que me escuchen -

\- No soy gay y tampoco me gusta vestirme de chica, me gustan las mujeres – explico,

\- No eres lo que se dice precisamente un chico varonil, ¿cómo esperas que te creamos? – exclamo Lori.

\- ¿A no? Que hay de Leni – miro hacia su hermana – ¿Sabes porque me gustan tanto tus abrazos?, porque así puedo poner mi cara entre tus pechos – la rubia se sonrojo y con sus manos cubrió su busto – y Luna cuando estoy en tu habitación no solo es para charlar y escucharte tocar, también es porque cuando te sientas o te acuestas en tu cama, sin querer me dejas ver tus bragas – añadió el peliblanco lo que provoco que su hermana también se sonrojara.

\- Pffft eso no prueba nada Lincoln – expreso Lori – tal vez es por lo mucho que te gusta la ropa interior de mujer- insistió.

\- ¿No te parece suficiente para ti eh? ¿Quieres saber la verdad de por que tenia esas prendas bajo mi cama? ¿Realmente quieren saber la verdad no? – le reto el joven peliblanco.

Lori le lanzo una mirada retadora a su pequeño hermano mientras se cruzaba de brazos – dispara – le contesto y justo en esos momentos Lincoln no se percato de que Lynn discretamente a su lado trataba de llamar su atención susurrando entre dientes la palabra no repetidamente casi en pánico.

\- La razon por la que tengo esas pantaletas es …¡por que me estoy tirando a Lynn! – respondio el peliblanco – ¿Q qué? – respondio aturdida.

\- ¡Dije que me estoy tirando a Lynn!, lo hacemos cada vez que podemos en mi habitacion o en la de ella, aquí en la sala, el comedor el sotano y el garage; cualquier lugar es bueno, lo hacemos como jodidos conejos, le doy hasta que se le ponen los # *tos ojos en blanco, ¡y por dios que me encanta!, tenia esa pantaletas por que ella las dejo de algunas ocaciones que lo hicimos, ¿querian la verdad? Pues la verdad es esta ¡me estoy follando a mi hermana! – termino su diatriba jadeando y con algo de saliba escurriendole por los labios.

Tanto sus hermanas como sus padres quedaron con la boca abierta, algunas de ellas habían intentado en vano cubrir los oídos de las gemelas y Lucy, mientras que Lynn seguia al lado solo que ahora se cubria el rostro con ambas manos.

La expresion de Rita poco a poco se fue transformando del asombro al enojo, lo cual noto el peliblanco y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que metió la pata y trago saliva.

Rita no podía estar mas molesta, dos de sus hijos realizaron la union prohibida y quebrantaron el lazo familiar, y no es como si no lo hubiera sospechado cuando encontro las prendas, pero de todos los posibles escenarios que penso este era en definitiva el que menos esperaba y el peor posible; ambos debían recibir un castigo ejemplar y posiblemente la famila quedaria destrozada despues de esto, justo cuando se disponía a hablar fue interrumpida abruptamente por su esposo quien finalmente salía de su letargo.

\- ¡Siiiii ese es mi muchacho! – estallo Lynn padre con ambos brazos en v de victoria ante el asombro de todos.


End file.
